A Game of Planitary Proportions
by Cloudplay7
Summary: What if Cloud and his friends quest was simply an entertaining game for some deities? One-shot. I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY!


**A/N: This is a random one-shot I wrote. May not be great. Anywho, hope y'all enjoy anyways! I DON'T OWN FF!**

Shiva looked across the large table at a fuming Ifrit. In the middle of the table was a game board with little game pieces scattered on it. Shiva's pieces had blue rings above them while Ifrit's had red rings around them. Two pieces, one Ifrits and the other Shiva's were in a checkmate on an area of the board marked with the words Nibelheim. Ifrit's was the figure of a tall man with a long sword and long hair, while Shiva got a spiky blonde haired one with a giant sword.

Ifrit and Shiva were having a glaring contest to see who won this little stalemate. Shiva won, her icy gaze winning over Ifrit's flaming eyes. Shiva knocked down Ifrit's playing piece by knocking it with a blade of ice. It was sent to another area marked Northern Crater.

Ifrit growled at her, shooting a large fireball at her face. Shiva easily ducked, avoiding Ifrit's fireball. Ifrit snarled then moved one of his playing pieces over to the area where Shiva's victorious one stood. This one wasn't able to defeat her piece, but captured it. Shiva sighed, it had looked like that was a good one too. Ifrit had already had that piece capture another one of Shiva's pieces who had been knocked down by Ifrit's prized piece, but not totally banished.

_**An hour later:**_

Shiva looked horrified as Ifrit played a horrible piece. He had it kidnap one of her pieces and take it to a place in the Midgar area marked as Wall Market. Shiva sent her recovered swordsman to retrieve the stolen piece. Unfortunately, Ifrit played something dirty. He looked at Shiva, grinning with pleasure and said, "You can only get your piece back if you make your swordsman look like a pretty lady! Do it and I'll give it back!"

Shiva glared at Ifrit before grudgingly snapping, giving her swordsman blonde braids and a purple dress. This was horrible.

Ifrit laughed at Shiva's swordsman piece's new outfit then gave her back her martial artist piece.

_**Two hours later:**_

Ifrit threw out a group of his playing pieces with blue suits, using them to block Shiva's advancing group. Shiva and Ifrit had a glaring contest once more, Shiva taking the win and leaving Ifrit with an unusual cold feeling. Shiva then knocked down Ifrit's nuisances and moved her pieces forward. Ifrit growled and tried again to hit Shiva with a fireball, but she blocked it with a shield of ice.

_**A few more hours later:**_

Shiva's group had advanced to the place where Ifrit's star laid knocked down. She placed her swordsman piece in front of Ifrit's swordsman. Ifrit grew angry. He pummeled the table with his fists, causing it to shake. Shiva's swordsman got knocked down and thrown over to an island area marked Mideel. Shiva in turn grunted and said, "You cheated!"

Ifrit smirked then replied, "All's fair in love and war, my lady."

Shiva glared at Ifrit's comment, then they continued playing their board game.

_**Like five hours later:**_

Shiva was currently placing all of her pieces around Ifrit's now very big and grey star piece. They had their glaring contest, the obvious winner being Shiva. They repeated the process two more times before Ifrit's swordsman was finally banished. He roared in outrage, but then remembered his heavy hitting last resort. He placed down his meteor, grinning. He would win! No puny swordsman piece could destroy this bad boy!

But then, Shiva placed down a white piece and a green piece. They did their glare contest, and as usual, Shiva won. Her two piece banished Ifrit's meteor, sending it flying off the board and into Ifrit's face. Shiva giggled at Ifrit's face which now had a round dent in it.

The game board folded up and it and all the pieces that came with it flew back into the box with the title Gaia: The Fall of Meteor. Ifrit angrily shoved the box back into their cabinet and said to Shiva, "You may have won this game, but you won't win at Gaia: The Infection of Geostigma! Also, these games have weird names and rules…"

With that, Ifrit grabbed another game and set it up on the table.

**The End**


End file.
